


Yikes, Feelings.

by AmbroseRivers



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confusion, Logan centric, M/M, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: Feeling isn't his strong suit.OR: Patton drives Logan up the wall and he's confused.





	Yikes, Feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble/fic for this fandom. It was written a month ago but I was unsure about posting it here. -_-' But here we are! I hope you enjoy!

It is a well-known fact that Logan does not do  _feelings._

The fickle, transient  _messiness_ of emotions makes his skin prickle unpleasantly and crave the solace of a good book or the concrete solutions of mathematical equations.

Equations (while they can be challenging) don’t shift in their solutions.

The answers are straight-forward. They don’t change- they merely gain additional parameters.  _Emotions_ …well…emotions ebb and flow and  _shift_. What once was…may not always be or they multiply without warning and you are staring at a different quantity than what you expected.

Emotions and their unpredictability are the bane of his existence so it’s not a surprise that he isn’t particularly fond of Patton and his uncontrolled outbursts.

While he has the same problem with Roman and his tendency to rush into things without rhyme or reason or Virgil’s constant skittishness and wary insistence that a potentially beneficial situation is not indeed  _beneficial_  (despite evidence to the contrary), Patton…Patton drives him up the  _wall._

The other is airheaded and doesn’t seem to care about the necessity of keeping responsibilities in order. He doesn’t budge when Logan suggests that perhaps a little white lie would make their lives a bit easier or comprehend that  _no, we can’t pick up that stray kitten, Patton. Yes, I know it is cold and raining. Don’t_. is said not because Logan doesn’t want to help but because the household cannot take care of a feline the way a feline needs to be properly cared for.

Patton clings to all of four of them. 

He is the one who is by Roman’s side when he returns from the shifting reality he can step into that comes with being a dryad, fussing over the bubbling skin and slashes that will heal within the week. He will wrestle Princey- hollering and making Logan’s temples pound unbearably-into their kitchen to gently tend to his wounds. After, he gives Roman a cookie with a dopey smile  _and Logan doesn’t understand why his heart palpitates._

Patton is the one to seek out their brooding changeling most of the time. While the reserved Virgil doesn’t admit it, Logan is aware that he has a soft spot for Patton. It is evident in the embarrassed scoffs that he releases at Patton’s doting and the fact that only Patton has seen his wings.

_“They are so pretty, Logan. Like a dark, strange buttefly!” Patton gushed and Logan huffed without any conscious thought as his stomach clenched painfully._

_He was probably lacking in nutritional substance…it was a good thing Patton was preparing their evening meal._

_“That’s great, Patton.” He had responded, shuffling the exams he had been grading around the table._

_“You should listen to him, calculator watch.” Roman butted in as he sauntered into the kitchen with Thomas in tow. “People of the Fae are stubbornly secretive about their wings. Panic at the Everywhere letting him see them is HUGE.”_

_Logan had torn a hole in the paper with how hard he had pressed the nub of his pen into it._

Thomas seems to always be fondly exasperated by Patton. The paternal nagging to practice his potion making makes the still somewhat inexperienced wizard wince and laugh uneasily but he is always grateful for Patton’s clumsy attempts at influencing spells. Logan hates the humor that saturates the air after Patton utters a pun, the low magic humming against his skin and raising the small hairs on his arms but Thomas only laughs and adds to the atmosphere of mirth and  _Logan is overwhelmed._

It has caused more than one mortifying outburst.

The worse, though, the  _absolute worst_ is when Patton tries to take care of  _him._ There’s a lack of coffee cups littering his study and his books are placed in their selves, sorted alphabetically and by subject…just how he prefers and Patton’s smile lines smooth as he hurls compliments at Logan while he fights to have his study to himself  _because he has work to do and “I can’t do that if you’re cleaning and making noise, Patton!”-_ and how is he supposed to react when Patton’s eyes become glassy and his bottom lip trembles like a child who has lost their favorite comfort object?

(How he should react is to force him out with his ridiculous cardigan and bright shirt. How he actually reacts is snapping, “ _Five more minutes, Patton. You can stay five more minutes and then I am working and you will go bother Roman or Virgil.”_

He ignores the fluttering behind his rib cage when Patton flings himself against his torso and crushes him.)

Feeling. It isn’t something he does easily and he certainly doesn’t hold the distracting nuisances in a high regard like the others do to various degrees.

So why is it when he is taking care of his biological impulses- spilling over his hand with a breathy exhale…Why is it Patton’s gentle gaze and, “ _You are the best, Logan! My hero!”_ where his mind drifts to?

(He doesn’t want to think about it. He doesn’t because Patton is infuriating and an irritation and that is just a _fact._ )

(He doesn’t want to admit that there _might_ be an addendum to that fact.)

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.


End file.
